


Her soft skin.

by Maria_Rosenia



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, F/F, Grief/Mourning, This is really sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27253768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_Rosenia/pseuds/Maria_Rosenia
Summary: Kyoko mourns the death of her past lover on her birthday, Remembering who they used to be.
Relationships: Celestegiri, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Her soft skin.

"Get over it."

The frequent words she heard on such day, usually from her so-called co workers. Kyoko wasn't an emotional person. And it was fine. They lived in an era where emotions could get you killed in a swift motion of a despair. Death struck her left and right and she never bat an eye. She was used to death. 

She wasn't used to love.

Affection wasn't something she was usually given as a kid. Affection wasn't something she was given as an adult. She was bound to be a mindless slave to hope her entire life, bound to protect others for the sick notion of hope. No matter if the people she had to protect were disgusting creatures that murdered just for fun. That's simply what the future foundation did. That's all they did. For the sake of hope you don't get to emotionalize. For the sake of hope you don't get to live a normal life.

For the sake of hope you don't get to love. She. She hit her like a wave of despair and sadness as the other tried to think about what day it was. 

It was her birthday. 

She stared up at the popcorned celling as a heavy sigh left her lips. It was not too long ago when everyone stopped celebrating the "fallens" birthdays. Simply because it brought too much grief around. She never forgot hers. She got up from her seated cubicle as she let out a soft nod to makoto, who replicated a strange face of confusion at her sudden want to leave- but suddenly his face softened into sadness and pity staring down at the calendar, Realizing what day it was. He gave a soft motioned nod back at her.

That's how it always was. That's how everyone reacted. She knew deep down everyone wanted her to get over it. Move on. It had been 10 years.  
"10 years." She mumbled out as her heart held still in her hands as she walked pass the white hallways with ease, Finally reaching the outside corridors of the company. She needed a break for a moment. She gently closed off her eyes as she remembered her porcine skin- so soft. Yet so thinned. She remembered her smile as her heart held still. She remembered her touch. Her voice. Her hair. Everything as if it wasn't a decade long gone. She let out a softed smile simply at the memories; Before hearing the corridors open. She quickly opened her eyes, realzing that a few tears had fallen- silently wiping them off at the familiar brown haired male.

Makoto.  
She felt a certain love for the boy that gave her a chance all those years ago, But could never officialize it in the way it used to be with her. As. They never called it off did they? They were still in love. After-life or reality. Love was love. She could feel the concern in his voice radiate as he struggled to find the correct words to say. 

He couldn't find any. She softly sat down at a wooded bench, motioning him to sit next to her with a saddened smile. Neither of them wanted to say anything yet. Neither of them had to. He knew. She opened her mouth calmly as she let out a softer laugh, starting up a conversation that hasn't been spoken of for years.

"Her name was Taeko yasuhiro.” She started. The boy looked confused, motioned on why she didn’t simply address her as Celeste. She understood that aswell. Celeste wasn’t the woman she fell in love with. Celeste was a murder. Taeko was the girl that could light up her life with a smile. She continued to speak on. “ Brown hair. Soft skin. Lolita clothing. And a smile that could light up anyone day. Rose Hip Tea, Love Status Ring, Zoles Diamond, Rose Whip, Antique Doll. She loved them all to death. Trust me I memorized." Her laugh weakened out the second time she brought motion to speak, as the brown haired boy felt a pang of pain underneath the cold demeanor that was slipping down. 

They were all in pain. Weren't they?

"I remember." She started up once again, a sad smile on her face as tears slowly paddled down her skin. "I remember. I used to pack gyoza in my lunchbox. She hated walking around with it, yet. She loved the food to death. I always gave it to her with a smile." The tears seemed to stream down even faster the longer she spoke on the girl- before pausing feeling the warm hands of makoto around her.

She tensed. How long has it been since shes had a hug? Far too long.  
"I loved her. I loved her Makoto." Her usually stern voice faltered.

"I know." The words on his lips seemed to trigger the worst in her cracked heart. The tears flowing down.

"She would have been 27 today." She huddled out of makotos sleeve- now slightly damp in tears as she looked up to the warm blue sky, feeling as if she was still there.

"Happy birthday Taeko."

She had no idea. Somewhere. A brown haired girl shed a smile down at the girl.

"I love you too, Kyoko."


End file.
